Soul Music
by EvolutionOfPikachu's1988
Summary: Little stories for what I come up with. Some continues to next chapter(s). Sorry for any mistakes. And. Big shout-out for A-Z Lyrics for supplying me with the lyrics. Most of them anyway. RRBxPPG
1. The Boys Are Back

**The Boys Are Back-Us5**

It was a fine, quiet afternoon in Townsvile, that's if you don't count the racket down at the beach, either way, it was quiet.

Everyone was at the beach, where our boys, now 19, were getting ready for their show. Dressed in their uniforms, the boys now lay in their dressing room waiting to preform.

Brick being dressed in a light black dress shirt, with a blood red jacket over it, a deep red pants with gold chains going down his legs meeting were his knees lays. His mid-backed hair tied in a low ponytail, with his black, silver and crimson red cap placed backwards on the top of is head as usual, his spikey, dirty orange fringe, leaving his dark, crimson red eyes only half seen.

Butch dressed in black suspender pants, the suspenders being a pure gold, over his light green shirt with a black leather jacket over. His jet black hair being spiked at the top of his hair and the back, his traingle cut bangs placed over his dark, forest green eyes.

Boomer with his dirty blond hair parted in two, with his bangs, also parted in two, covering his ocean blue eyes partly. Himself wearing some dark blue pants, a gold longsleeve shirt underneath his light blue and black striped short sleeve shirt.

A man in a black suit and light blond hair with a few strands of grey in it came out on the lighted stage, he was holding a simple, black microphone, he soon spoke after the crowd quieted down from the screams and shouts.

"Hello, and good afternoon everyone and welcome to the Townsvile Beach Party, the first preformance of the afternoon is the one, the only, THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS.

The boys came running out on the stage ready to preform. They each had their own ear peice and microphone attached to their head so they didn't need to grab the mic.

**Butch:**

**The boys are back!**

**The boys are back(back back back)**

**The boys are back!**

**Let's go**

**Hey!(Ah ah ah)**

**Oh!**

**Brick:**

**Take it back to the place when **

**You know it all began **

**(Boomer:)**

**(We can be anything we wanna be) **

**Brick:**

**You can tell by the noise that **

**The boys are back again **

**(Boomer:)**

**(Together making history) **

**Butch:**

**It's time to show how **

**(Brick and Boomer:)**

**(To be a superhero)**

**Butch:**

**Just like show down**

**(Brick and Boomer:)**

**(She's no eternity oh)**

**Butch: **

**Wanna dance, no doubt **

**(Brick and Boomer:)**

**(Doing it like we used to do)**

**Butch:**

**This is our time and **

**I'm telling you **

The boys then jumped off of the stage and began to fly around leaving their trademark colour behind.**(A:/N Yeh they have powers in this one)**

**All:**

**The boys are back **

**The boys are back **

**The boys are back **

**Gonna do it again **

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood **

**The boys are back (yeah) **

**The boys are back **

**Taking down the walls **

**Anytime we want **

**The word is out **

**The boys are back **

The boys fly together and join hands spining around while letting go on the word 'back' and soon as the verse starts they fly back to the stage and starting their butts out.

**Boomer:**

**Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time **

**(Butch:)**

**(Undefeated here in our house yeah)**

**Boomer:**

**We can rock **

**We can shock **

**Anytime we like **

**(Butch:)**

**(And tonight we're going all out )**

**Brick:**

**It's time to show how **

**(Butch and Boomer:)**

**(To be a superhero) **

**Brick:**

**It's time to slow down **

**(Butch and Boomer:)**

**Put the petal to the metal(oh)**

**Wanna dance, no doubt**

**(Butch and Boomer:) **

**(Doing it like we used to do) **

**Brick:**

**This is our time **

**And I'm telling you **

**Oh! **

The soon join together dancing in sync.

**All:**

**The boys are back, **

**The boys are back **

**The boys are back **

**Gonna do it again **

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood **

**The boys are back, **

**The boys are back **

**Taking down the walls **

**Anytime we want **

**The word is out **

**The boys are back! **

**Boomer:**

**Here to change the world **

**To solve the mystery **

**Fight the battle **

**Save the girl **

**Brick:**

**(No one) No one can stop us now **

**We're the ones that make the rules **

**Butch:**

**Stop **

**Dance **

**(BEAT BOX)**

The boys start break dancing as the beat box hits.

All:

**The boys are back **

**The boys are back **

**The boys are back **

**Gonna do it again **

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**The boys are back**

**The boys are back**

**Taking down the walls**

**Anytime we want**

**No need to worry cause **

**The boys are back, **

**The boys are back **

**The boys are back **

**Gonna do it again **

**(Butch:)**

**(And we make it look good)**

**All:**

**The boys are back (yeah) **

**The boys are back **

**Taking down the walls **

**Anytime we want **

**Brick:**

**The word's out that the boys are back!**

**All: **

**The boys are Back!**

The crowd cheered and shouted as the song came to an end, the boys waved and said good bye and then walked back backstage, little did they know that 3 girls, not any 3 girls, but were watching them the whole time waiting to show what they got.

"They're pretty good" the first mysterious woman started

"not as good as us a bet" the second mysterious woman continued

"we'll beat them with our hands tied behind our backs" the last mysterious woman finished.

**Be back for the next continues chapter.**

**I don't know what the song will be yet, but we'll just have to see won't we.**

**There will be 4-5 continues chapters to this, including my counter parts for the PpunkG, the Rowdyrute Boys, after these 4-5 chapters I'll just do little one-shots from what I think of, and of course the songs you guys think of.**

**I don't own anything(though I wish I owned everything) apart from the story and my OC's. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading!, Peace out!;D**


	2. Detention

**Detention-School Gyrls**

As the crowd cheered as the ruffs got of stage 3 girls were waiting,only being 18, for their turn to play, 3 unusual girls indeed. As these girls were waiting to be called up, 2 other very famous bands waited for their turns aswell.

Blossom, the oldest of these siblings, brushing her long, natural, orange hair 1 ore time before going on stage, she was wearing black stockings with a white long sleeved shirt, with a pink jacket on and on the left side in red a letter 'B', with hot pink cowboy boots, with a light pink skirt to match her eyes, cherry pink, her hair was put in a high ponytail with a small red ribbon in it, while her soft bangs partley covering her eyes

Butterup, the middle child, casually laying on the black 3-seater couch, wearing the same thing as her sister, exept in different shades of green and no stockings, a skirt or boots, exept wearing light green knickerbockers, matching her eyes, emerald green, and black, white and dark green osiris, her raven black hair, left down to her mid-back with a little flip at the bottom, her triangle cut fringe finishing at the middle of her eyes, partley covering her eyes.

Bubbles, the youngest child, checking her self in the mirror to see the outfit she was wearing, the same outfit as Blossom exept, in different shades of blue and instead of boots, mary janes instead, black to be presice. Her golden blond hair put in 2 low ponytails, on each side of her head, her also soft bangs partley covering her sky blue eye, only the top coners though.

The girls were now told that they be on in 5, so they got backstage waiting for the announcer to, well, announce them.

"And now please welcome to the stage, the POWERPUFF GIRLS!" The crowd screamed and shouted as their name was called, they made it to the middle of the stage and got ready to sing, us having just guitars, and the rest up to our little band members.

**Buttercup:**

**Only been fourteen days since I met him**

**I've been trying thirteen days to forget him**

**But we're stuck together like the up and the seven**

**Feels like something bit me**

**And I think I like venom**

**Blossom:**

**My friend all say he's trouble**

**Put him on my myspace**

**Coments double, double, double, double**

**Bubbles:**

**Why they trying to burst my bubbles**

**Don't they know I just can't leave him alone?**

They started dancing around much as possable due to the fact they were holding their personal guitars, but they tried.

**All:**

**So tell me what I got to do**

**To get this boy's attention**

**Now I'm in trouble**

**From the text message I sent him**

**Only just one more thing**

**That I forgot to mention**

**Where'd you meet him?**

**I met him in detention**

**I-i met him, I-i met him, I-i met him**

**I met him in detention**

**I-i met him, I-i met him, I-i met him**

**I met him in detention**

The girls walked near the backstage during the end of the chorus, giving their guitars to some people backstage. They soon went back to where they were, and started dancing to the own dance moves they learnt the past few days before.

**Butterup:**

**Six classes a day, not a single one with him**

**Tell me, how am I supposed to have fun with him?**

**Always was a good girl, now I've gone bad**

**Interrupting teachers in the middle of the class**

**Bubbles:**

**Fighting back a smile but she gave me that slip**

**Money in the back that I'm leaning on that trip**

**Blossom:**

**When mom and dad find out they're gonna flip**

**Don't they know I just can't leave him alone?**

They all got in a row with Buttercup slightly in front, while dancing in sync when the chorus started, and slowly started moving towards the edge of the stage.

**All:**

**So tell me what I got to do**

**To get this boy's attention**

**Now I'm in trouble**

**From the text message I sent him**

**Only just one more thing**

**That I forgot to mention**

**Where'd you meet him?**

**I met him in detention**

**I-i met him, I-i met him, I-i met him**

**I met him in detention**

**I-i met him, I-i met him, I-i met him**

**I met him in detention**

**Buttercup:**

**Tell me what I gotta do do do do, detention**

**Blossom:**

**Now I'm in trouble trouble, message I sent him**

**Bubbles:**

**Only just one more thing thing, thing to mention**

**(Blossom and Bubbles:)**

**(Where'd you meet him?)**

**Buttercup:**

**I met him in detention**

**All:**

**So tell me what I got to do**

**To get this boy's attention**

**Now I'm in trouble**

**From the text message I sent him**

**Only just one more thing**

**That I forgot to mention**

**Where'd you meet him?**

**I met him in detention**

**I-i met him, I-i met him, I-i met him**

**I met him in detention**

**I-i met him, I-i met him, I-i met him**

**I met him in detention**

As soon as the girls walked off stage they each grabbed their personal guitars and headed off to the dressing room to get changed in their orignal clothes.

**I don't own anything(though I wish I owned everything)**

**I'm sorry about 3 things this time,**

**1. I'm sorry if I made any mistakes**

**2. I didn't write what sort of shoes the boys had anyway these one**

**Brick:Black and red jordans**

**Butch:Black and dark green MVP converses**

**Boomer:Black and dark blue thorocrafts**

**3. I didn't say to review last time sooo, please review, wait, no no no no R&R, that's it, yeah!**

**Next time the punks will be preforming, again in the same person as this one and the last.**

**Untill next time, that's all folks, Bye;P**


	3. Fking Perfect

**Fucking Perfect-Pink**

The crowd could be heard, roaring and cheering, as another set of sisters sat in their dressing room, being 18, waiting to be called, again, each one doing their own thing, still waiting to be called but another band waits also.

Berserk, oldest of her siblings, taking the liberty of watching the tv while she waited for her sisters to finish up, herself, already ready, wearing the girls little uniform in her signature colour, hot pink. This outfit was quite the unique uniform, it was sorta like they we're in school, anyway, she wore her long-sleeved light pink shirt with a reasonable black jacket over, also wearing black fish-nets on her legs underneath a hot pink skirt, black mary-janes and to finish off, the tie, a hot pink and black striped tie. Her dirty(not like dirt, mud, ect.) orange hair, was put in a sorta high ponytail, some what between the top and the bottom of her head, with spikey ribbon through out the thing like crazy, her spikey bangs covered the top bit of her hot pink eyes, but she didn't really care that much.

Brute, the middle child, trying so despertaly to get out of her clothes,well the tie anyway, she didn't wear ties often, unlike her sister Berserk, who just wore them like all the time. Wearing the outfit the girls decided on(Even with the tie), in her signature colour, dark green, not forest green like Butch but just a simple dark green, anyway, wearing the long-sleeved light green shirt with the black jacket over, wearing the black fish-nets on her legs under a dark green skirt, black mary-janes and the tie, a dark green and black striped tie. Her jet black hair, spiked up, with her also spiked fringe going down the right side of her face, covering 1 of her dark green eyes.

Brat, the youngest child, finishing up her make-up, also wearing the same out fit as her sisters, exept in different types of blue instead, a long sleeved light blue shirt down up underneath the black jacket, wearing black fish-nets underneath a dark blue skirt, black mary-janes with a dark blue and black striped tie. Her dirty blond hair, in 2 high ponytails, where at the end, it curled, her spiked fringe going down the sides of her face barley covering her dark blue eyes.

These 3 girls were now ready to preform, they were at the back stage waiting to be called up, rocking the stage like they always did, exept this time, a not-so-fast song, was going to be played. The same man came up on to the stage again, ready to announce the girl.

"And now, give it up, for, the POWERPUNK GIRLS", roars and claps were heard as the punks came up on stage ready to rock n' roll, sorta.

**Berserk:**

**Made a wrong turn once or twice**

**Dug my way out, blood and fire**

**Bad decision, that's alright**

**Welcome to my silly life**

**Brute:**

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**

**Miss 'No way, it's all good'**

**It didn't slow me down.**

**Brat:**

**Mistaken, always second guessing**

**Underestimated, look I'm still around**

The girls started dancing slow, but in a good beat as soon as they hit the chorus.

**All:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**Brat:**

**You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)**

**About yourself. You were wrong.**

**Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)**

**Make them like you instead.**

**Berserk:**

**So complicated,**

**Look how we all make it.**

**Filled with so much hatred**

**Such a tired game**

**Brute:**

**It's enough, I've done all I could think of**

**Chased down all my demons**

**I've seen you do the same**

**(Oh oh)**

They soon got a few kids from the crowd, and started to dance with them to make it look like they were singing it to them.

**All:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

**Brute:**

**The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear**

**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**

**So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard**

**Brat:**

**And it's a waste of my time.**

**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**

**They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair**

**Berserk:**

**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**

**Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

**Brat:**

**(Yeah! Oh!)**

**Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty**

**All:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're less than fucking perfect**

**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel**

**Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

They were going to walk off the stage, but were soon stopped by 1 of the kids.

"Thank you, for making this the best day ever"

"You welcome" the girls said in sync but then soon started laughing from it, even the little kid was laughing as well.

**THX for reading guys**!

**Just to let you guys know, if you ever do feel like your not supossed to be in the world, please listen to this song, it'll make you alot better, I should know, my friend feels like this alot, and then she listens to this song and she gets all happy and shit like that.**

**Sorry if you don't like swearing but the other versions stupid.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	4. Everybody

**Everybody-Justice Crew**

Roars and cheers could be heard from the last acts dressing room, these 3 boys, age 19, are already dressed.

Buddine, the oldest of these 3 boys, his loose, natural orange hair, going just above his knees, with his soft fringe covering half his maroon red eyes, while his maroon red bandana on top of his head. Wearing the clothes each of the boys picked up, a soft red shirt underneath his leather black jacket, with maroon red jeans, held up with a gold belt, letterings 'RUTES' in the middle, in his signautre colour, also wearing, black and a soft red nikes.

Blaken, the middle child, his raven black hair in loose spikes, with his side fringe going down the left side of his face covering 1 of his dark forest eyes. Wearing his clothing, a black singlet under his light green jumper, with dark forest green jeans, again, held up with a gold belt, lettering 'RUTES' in the middle, in his signautre colour, wearing some black and light green thorocrafts.

Blacus, youngest, his golden blond hair, in 2 small points on the sides of his head, with a fringe going down the right side of his face, covering 1 of his royal blue eyes. Wearing a light blue and black open-neck jumper, over his loose black shirt, with royal blue jeans, held up by a gold belt lettering 'RUTES' in the middle, in his signautre colour, wearing his light blue jordans with black stripes through it, finishing with a black and blue striped fedora.

The boys were now waiting to come on stage from being announced, speaking of being announced, the same man then walks on the stage.

"And now for the last preformance of the night, please get your hands ready, for, the ROWDYRUTE BOYS" the boys came running on the stage ready to start singing.

**Blacus:**

**Everybody let the good times flow, I..I wanna feel the music in my soul,**

**Everybody all around the world, I...I wanna let it go,**

**Just let the good times flow,**

**Everybody, Just let the good times flow, Just let the good times flow.**

The boys then started to break dance as soon as the 'beat break' hit.

**[Beat Break]**

**Buddine:**

**I'm feelin good right now, nothing can hold me down, she's got me in the mood,**

**I'm bout to make a move, I wanna tear it up, I wanna live it up,**

**Just let the DJ ride, so we can go all night.**

**Blaken:**

**Singing wooooah, Till the AM AM, wooooah, Getting wasted, Wasted**

**I wanna go until the music stops, I've got a drink and a beat, let the party rock.**

**All:**

**Everybody let the good times flow, I..I wanna feel the music in my soul,**

**Everybody all around the world, I...I wanna let it go,**

**Just let the good times flow,**

**Everybody, Just let the good times fllow, Just let the good times flow.**

**[Beat Break]**

**Blaken:**

**It's time to let it go, i feel the she wants more,**

**Got my click got my drinks on the floor,**

**So call the cops, we gonna steal this show.**

**Yeah I make love don't fight, this feeling you're my type,**

**And if you want it come get it so we can go all night.**

**Blacus:**

**Singing wooooah, Till the AM AM, wooooah, Getting wasted, Wasted**

**I wanna go until the music stops, I've got a drink and a beat, let the party rock.**

**All:**

**Everybody let the good times flow, I..I wanna feel the music in my soul,**

**Everybody all around the world, I...I wanna let it go,**

**Just let the good times flow,**

**Everybody, Just let the good times fllow, Just let the good times flow.**

**Buddine:**

**All the fellas came here to party,**

**All the ladies came to get naughty,**

**With the good times bout to get started,**

**Everybody shake shake ya body.**

**Blaken:**

**All the fellas came here to party,**

**All the ladies came to get naughty,**

**With the good times bout to get started,**

**Everybody shake shake ya body.**

**All:**

**Everybody let the good times flow, I..I wanna feel the music in my soul,**

**Everybody all around the world, I...I wanna let it go,**

**Just let the good times flow,**

**Everybody, Just let the good times flow, Just let the good times flow.**

**[Beat Break]**

**Blacus:**

**Just let the good times flow.**

By now the crowd was going CRAZY, not just from the 'rutes' preformance, but from the lot.

The man came back on stage, just as the boys were getting of.

"Thank you all for coming to the Townsvile Beach Party, this event was made to help funraise for the children and adult, who a suffering from cancer, but we couldn't do this with out our 4 wonderful groups, right here from Townsvile, so please give it up once more to, THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, THE POWERPUNK GIRLS AND THE ROWDYRUTE BOYS." They all came running out on to the stage but little did they know that they are going to preform with another group.

"Now, we have 2 last preformances" The man said, by now all the groups were confused, "each group is going to preform with their counter-parts, so please these 2 groups go get ready for your preformance...

**So... You'll have to wait fr the next chappie, which shouldn't take long.**

**I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, and don't steal the Rowdyrutes, because they're not yours, THX**

**Please R&R**


	5. Electro Pop and Good Girls Go Bad

**Electro Pop-Jupitar Rising & Good Girls Go Bad-Cobra Startship Feat Leighton Meester**

"Now, we have 2 last preformances" The man said, by now all the groups were confused, "each group is going to preform with their counter-parts, so please these 2 groups go get ready for your preformance... THE POWERPUNK GIRLS AND THE ROWDYRUTE BOYS."

The punks and rutes were now going back stage to quickly check themselves to preform. While the puffs and ruffs just went back stage to decide what song they were going to sing, Boomer spoke first.

"I think we should sing Electro Pop"

"Naw we'll let the others sing that, if they want to" Brick said

"hmm, what about 'The Monster'" Bubbles said

"or we could sing 'Good Girls Go Bad"' Butch suggested

"Yeah, sure why not?"Buttercup said

"umm, sure"Blossom said

"I'm in"Brick said

"okay, what about you Boomer?"Bubbles said/asked

"umm, I'm fine with it"Boomer answered

"Alright, what are you guys singing?"Berserk asked

"Good Girls Go Bad"Brick said

"and maybe we thought you guys could sing 'Electro Pop'"Boomer said

"sure, if that's alright with you guys"Buddine said

"it's fine with all of you, now, get out on stage and god damn sing" the announcer said(let's call him Dave)

The punks and rutes came up on the stage, while the puffs and ruffs quietly practised. The music started as they took their places.

**Blaken:**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**Brute:**

**umhmmmm**

**Blaken:**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**Brute:**

**ohhh**

**Blaken:**

**(Y-yeah, y-yeah)**

**Brute:**

**Ohhh**

**oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-ohhh**

**Buddine:**

**Hey girl what's your name?**

**L-u-v, I see your game**

**It's okay, I do it too**

**Make me wanna play with you**

**Berserk:**

**Well boy, sign the line**

**Fools like you don't waste your time**

**I ain't game to play wit you**

**Are you gonna follow through?**

**Buddine:**

**Step inside, we'll take a ride**

**Bonnie, Clyde, you and I**

**We can do this, do or die**

**Why don't we just take a drive?**

**Berserk:**

**Sounds gangster, I'm game sir**

**We'll play the damn prankster**

**Using up this bar we play**

**Then we make our getaway**

They soon started dancing, while some back-up dancers came on the stage and started to dance too.

**Blacus:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**Brat:**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to your candy shop**

**Blaken:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Brute:**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Buddine:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**Berserk:**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to you candy shop**

**Boys:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk fiction when it's getting hot**

**Girls:**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Blacus:**

**Damn girl we're moving fast**

**It's a movie, who's the cast?**

**I can be your leading role**

**Won't you let me take control?**

**Brat:**

**Like Juliet I'm femme fatal**

**Take your pick, I'll play them all**

**Each one to satisfy**

**Depending on the type of guy**

**Blaken:**

**I'm just a nervous type**

**Wip me in your spotlight**

**I can talk this all night long**

**Only if we take it home**

**Brute:**

**Ohhh, that is not what I'm about**

**Men without acting out**

**That is how I strategize**

**So hold your breath for this surprise**

**Buddine:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**Berserk:**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to your candy shop**

**Blacus:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Brat:**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Blaken:**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**Brute:**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to you candy shop**

**Boys:**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**Girls:**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

The boys then stopped dancing and stood out of the spot-light, which wasn't very much.

**Berserk:**

**Don't want to spend this night alone**

**'Cause your just what I need**

**Brute:**

**I'll lock your digits on my phone**

**For as mush as I tease**

**Brat:**

**I know this affection may be temporary**

**for night-like behavior, it is necesary**

**Girls:**

**But for tonight, yes we're doing it right**

**But you got my number if you like what you like**

**Oohhhh-ohhhh-oh oh oh oh oh**

**Ooohhh-ohhhh oh**

**mmhmmmmm**

They all started dancing in sync, with the girls in front, and the boys to the sides.

**Blaken:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk addiction when I can't stop**

**Brute:**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to your candy shop**

**Buddine:**

**Electropop hot**

**Funk friction when it's getting hot**

**Berserk:**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**Blacus:**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**Brat:**

**I may be your sweet spot**

**Take me to you candy shop**

**Boys:**

**Electro-e-ectro-p-pop **

**Fri-i-i-i-iction's hot**

**Girls:**

**Feeling like it's getting hot**

**Come on baby what you got?**

**(Brat and Berserk:)**

**(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

**Brute:**

**Ohhh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-ohhh**

**(Brat and Berserk:)**

**(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

**(Electropop hot, Funk addiction when I can't stop)**

**Buddine:**

**Y-yeah Y-yeah**

The punks and rutes then got off stage, while the puffs and ruffs got on the stage waiting for the music to start up.

They all stood still waiting for the spotlight to hit on Butch.

**Butch:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

The spotlight then hit Boomer, while Butch was dancing, he soon started dancing with him while singing aswell.

**Boomer:**

**I know your type**

**Yeah daddy's lil' girl**

**Just take a bite**

**Let me shake up your world**

The spotlight then hit Brick, which he started dancing with his 2 brothers.

**Brick:**

**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**I'm gonna make you lose control**

**Butch:**

**She was so shy**

**'Til I drove her wild**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**You were hanging in the corner**

**With you five best friends**

**You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girl go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

The spotlight the hit on Bubbles, as the boys started to 'pretend' to act she was the only girl on stage, sadley to Brick and Butch, Boomer got her.

**Bubbles:**

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

The spotlight the hit on Blossom, while Brick went over to her and started to 'pretend' like he did with Bubbles.

**Blossom:**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me want to lose control**

**Butch:**

**She was so shy**

**'Til I drove her wild**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

The spotlight then hit on Buttercup, as Butch came over and 'pretended' like with Bubbles.

**Girls:**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girl go**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go bad**

**Good girls go**

Everyone aside Butch and Buttercup went out of the spotlight and into the darkness.

**Butch:**

**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**Buttercup:**

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

**Butch:**

**Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place**

**Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**

**Buttercup:**

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

Everyone then came out of the dark, and back in the light, and started to dance in sync.

**Brick:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them**

**Brick and Blossom:**

**good girls go**

**Them good girls go bad**

**Blossom:**

**Good girls go**

**Bubbles:**

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

**Boys:**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go bad**

**I make them good girls go**

**Brick:**

**Good girls go bad**

**Butch:**

**Good girls go bad**

**Boomer:**

**Good girls go**

The punks and rutes then came back on stage again for Dave to announce 1 more exicting announcement.

"And now, with one more exicting announcement, these 4 groups are going to do a live show, in Townsvile, and then going on a world tour with 5 lucky people from who ever enters in the competion, find out the details on their website."

**That's it for the little story within this story. I'm thinking of making this an actual story, I don't know, maybe.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**You now what to do, R&R, and suggest some songs, 'cause I had trouble choosing these ones.**

**Bye!**


	6. SING

**SING-My Chemical Romance**

**Okay so this doesn't conclude from the last chapter, it's just mainly the start of the one-shots, let's just say that.**

4 boys, bored out of their minds sat in the hall while the year 2/3's held an assembly. Who are these 4 boys you may ask, why their the 4 sons of the powerpuff girls and rowdyruff boys.

Bliss, the oldest of these boys, nearly 10, son of Bubbles and Boomer, shaggy golden blond hair parted the same way his father's is, sky blue eyes just like his mother. He was wearing the school uniform, black pants, white short-sleeved shirt, black jacket and a tie of their colour chose, of course, choosing his signature colour, sky blue, with black and dark blue thorocrafts,

Barricade, the second oldest, nearly 10 aswell, son of Buttercup and Butch, raven black hair spiked up, an emerald green eye(Right) and a forest green eye(Left). He, aslo wearing the school uniform with a dark green tie, black and light green MVP converses.

Brandon, the third, age 6 1/4, son of Blossom and Brick, short natural orange hair with Brick's old cap, bright pink eyes, with the school uniform with a pink tie, black and red jordans.

Brodie-Kinns, youngest, just recently turned 6, also a son of Buttercup and Butch, he has a twin sister, Bella-Trix, but any way, raven black hair spiked like his brother, exept, shorter, emerald green eyes with the school uniform on with a light green tie, black and light green nikes.

"Hi, I'm Nicole and this is Jordan, Mrs. Ryles class would like to show us their song they've been learning about fractions" some kid said.

The music started playing as Bliss got an idea, and his cousins were think the same idea.

They ran up to the stage before class could even stand up to go to the stage, they all took a microphone, while Bliss waited for a time to sing.**(Brodie-Kinns will be known as 'Brodie')**

**Bliss:**

**Sing it out**

**Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings**

**Brandon: **

**Sing it out**

**Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

**Brodie:**

**For every time that they want to count you out**

**Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

They started dancing around the stage while the teachers were trying to get them off the stage, but Barricade put a 'barricade' around them so they could be heard and seen, but not touched.

**Barricade:**

**Sing it for the boys**

**Sing it for the girls**

**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

**All: **

**Sing it from the heart**

**Sing it till you're nuts**

**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

**Sing it for the deaf**

**Sing it for the blind**

**Sing about everyone that you left behind**

**Sing it for the world**

**Sing it for the world**

By now every kid was on their feet dancing around while the teachers became calm and soon started dancing softly.

**Brodie:**

**Sing it out**

**Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**

**Sing it out,**

**Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings**

**Barricade:**

**You've got to make a choice**

**If the music drowns you out**

**Brandon:**

**And raise your voice**

**Every single time they try and shut your mouth**

Barricade soon put the 'barricade' down and the boys jumped off the stage, while grabbing little kids to dance with them.

**Bliss:**

**Sing it for the boys**

**Sing it for the girls**

**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

**All:**

**Sing it from the heart**

**Sing it till you're nuts**

**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

**Sing it for the deaf**

**Sing it for the blind**

**Sing about everyone that you left behind**

**Sing it for the world**

**Sing it for the world**

The boys calmed down and as soon as Barricade started singing, they started break-dancing, everyone started moving around, while they were having a good time.

**Barricade:**

**Cleaned-up corporation progress**

**Dying in the process**

**Children that can talk about it,**

**Living on the railways**

**People moving sideways**

Barricade moved from side-to-side while he sang 'People moving sideways'.

**Sell it till your last days**

**Buy yourself a motivation**

**Generation Nothing,**

**Nothing but a dead scene**

Barricade pretended to be a zombie while singing 'Nothing but a dead scene'.

**Product of a white dream**

**I am not the singer that you wanted**

Barricade did a flip on 'dancer' and shook his head on 'rufuse to answer'.

**But a dancer**

**I refuse to answer**

**Talk about the past, sir**

**Wrote it for the ones who want to get away**

The boys stopped break-dancing, did a flip and a hand-stand,while pausing when they got their feet in their air.

**Brandon:**

**Keep running!**

**Brodie:**

**Sing it for the boys**

**Sing it for the girls**

**Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

**Bliss:**

**Sing it from the heart**

**Sing it till you're nuts**

**Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

**Barricade:**

**Sing it for the deaf**

**Sing it for the blind**

**Sing about everyone that you left behind**

**Brandon: **

**Sing it for the world**

**Sing it for the world**

**All:**

**Got to see what tomorrow brings**

**Sing it for the world**

**Sing it for the world**

**Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**

**Sing it for the world**

**Sing it for the world**

The boys finished with a finishing move as the rest of the school cheered and clapped from the show, turns out that their parents were called and they all got detention for a month, and they were grounded for a month aswell, and now their not allowed to ever sit next to each other or preform something in assembly, ever.

**Just something I thought of, hop you liked it!**

**R&R**

**Oh, there's also something that I wanted to mention/ask, what do you guys/chicks think if I make a story about when the PpG's and RrB's actually are married(They're married in this one, just to let you know) and have the kids? Please message me or something if you would like to answer or give me a idea if I do, do the story.**

**If you want to know the boy's sisters I'll shortly put them on my profile, should be up by August 2014.**

**Also their will be Bunny's and Blitz's children and my OC's, Brezz and Blust.**


	7. Talk Dirty

**Talk Dirty-Jason Derulo**

**Me: My OC Blust is in this, and the next chapter continues on from ths one with the girls singing. Enjoy!**

Four people, under the names of Brick, Butch, Boomer and Blust Jojo, all 26, and they were all bored, you know why, their wives literaly kicked them out of their houses, and now they were at the beach because, they were waiting to preform their new single, which happens to be about the girls sort of braking up with them.

Brick, the oldest, wearing a light black dress shirt, with a blood red jacket over it, a deep red pants with silver chains going down his legs meeting were his knees lays. His mid-backed hair tied in a low ponytail, with his black, silver and crimson red cap placed backwards on the top of is head as usual, his spikey, dirty orange fringe, leaving his dark, crimson red eyes only half seen, black and red jordans.

Butch, the second oldest, dressed in black suspender pants, the suspenders being a soul silver, over his light green shirt with a black leather jacket over. His jet black hair being spiked at the top of his hair and the back, his traingle cut bangs placed over his dark, forest green eyes, black and dark green MVP converses.

Boomer, the second youngest, with his dirty blond hair parted in two, with his bangs, also parted in two, covering his ocean blue eyes partly. Himself wearing some dark blue pants, a silver longsleeve shirt underneath his light blue and black striped short sleeve shirt, black and dark blue thorocrafts.

Blust, youngest, his light blue was hair was spiked down-wards to his shoulders, his spiked bangs covering his gold eyes slightly. He was wearing some gold suspender pants, with the suspenders being silver, a black singlet with a black leather jacket over, black and gold nikes.

"Guys, your on in one minute" the hoster, Dave**(You know from the first few chapters?).**

The boys got up and started to head for the stage, while the puffs were in the backstage going to watch them preform.**(I'm not doing the girl bit)**

**Blust:**

**Get Jazzy on it**

**Brick:**

**I'm that flight that you get on, international**

**First class seat on lap girl, riding comfortable**

Brick looked at the audience and then at Blossom who just looked away.

**Boomer:**

**'Cause I know what the girl them need,**

**New York to Haiti**

**I got lipstick stamps on my passport,**

**You make it hard to leave**

Boomer looked over at Bubbles in a sad look, just when she looked at him.

**Butch:**

**Been around the world, don't speak the language**

**But your booty don't need explaining**

**All I really need to understand is**

**When you talk dirty to me**

Butch was going to smirk at Buttercup when he realised that he proberly shoudn't.

**Blust:**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Get jazzy on it**

Blust looked at Brezz who just looking at the ground, but, he could see the smile on her face.

**Boomer:**

**You know the words to my songs, no habla ingles**

**Our conversations ain't long, but you know what is**

When Boomer looked over at Bubbles, he immediatley cheered up after seeing her simling at him.

**Brick:**

**I know what the girl them want,**

**London to Taiwan**

**I got lipstick stamps on my passport**

**I think I need a new one**

Brick saw Blossom clapping to the beat and immediatley clapped along with her, then the whole crowd started clapping aswell.

**Butch:**

**Been around the world, don't speak the language**

**But your booty don't need explaining**

**All I really need to understand is**

**When you talk dirty to me**

Butch looked over at Buttercup, who was smirking at him, so, he smirked back.

**Blust:**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

Blust looked over again and saw Brezz slightly moving her hips to the music, in which he smiled a big grin.

**(Brick) Butch:**

**(Uno), met your friend in Rio**

**(Dos), she was all on me-o**

**(Tres), we can menage a three through**

**(Quatro), ohh (2 Chain)**

**Blust:**

**Dos Cadensa, close to genius**

**Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis**

**Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck**

**Chest to chest, tounge on neck**

**Butch:**

**International oral sex**

**Every picture I take, I pose a threat**

**Bought a jet, what do you expect?**

**Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet**

**Brick:**

**Anyway, everyday I'm trying to get to it**

**Got her saved in my phone under 'Big Booty'**

**Boomer:**

**Anyway, everyday I'm trying to get to it**

**Got her saved in my phone under 'Big Booty'**

**All:**

**Been around the world, don't speak the language**

**But your booty don't need explaining**

**All I really need to understand is**

**When you talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Talk dirty to me**

**Get jazzy on it**

The boys finished with their fist's in the air, and then walked off stage avoiding the girls, just to be safe, anyway they were going on stage.

**Me: Yes I coped the outfits of the first chapter of this, don't judge me, I just got lazy. I've already picked the song out for the girls to sing, so, don't go sugesting some, okay. R&R. Sorry for any mistakes. Bye!**


	8. Die Young

**Die Young-Ke$ha**

**Continues from the previous chapter! Enjoy!**

Four woman took their places on the stage waiting for the music to start up, who are these four woman you may ask? Well they're Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles and Brezz Utonium, all 25, they just watched their husbands preformance, they had to admit, it was pretty good.

Blossom, oldest, she was wearing black stockings with a white long sleeved shirt, with a pink jacket on and on the left side in red a letter 'B', with hot pink cowboy boots, with a light pink skirt to match her eyes, cherry pink, her hair was put in a high ponytail with a small red ribbon in it, while her soft bangs partley covering her eyes.

Butterup, second oldest, wearing the same thing as her sister, exept in different shades of green and no stockings, a skirt or boots, exept wearing light green knickerbockers, matching her eyes, emerald green, and black, white and dark green osiris, her raven black hair, left down to her mid-back with a little flip at the bottom, her triangle cut fringe finishing at the middle of her eyes, partley covering her eyes.

Bubbles, the second youngest, wearing the same outfit as Blossom exept, in different shades of blue and instead of boots, mary janes instead, black to be presice. Her golden blond hair put in 2 low ponytails, on each side of her head, her also soft bangs partley covering her sky blue eye, only the top coners though.

Brezz, youngest, wearing the same thing as Bloss, exept in yellow and gold, her light blue hair was in a braid down her left shoulder, her soft fringe was like Bubbles, covering her sun yellow eyes.

The girls looked over at the boys and gave them one last signautre smile before starting, Blossom's being a soft lip-curved smile to Brick, Buttercup a smirk at Bucth(who smirked back), Bubbles a open-mouth smile to Boomer, and Brezz a toothy grin to Blust.

**Buttercup:**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone,**

**So while your here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young,**

**We're gonna die young,**

The girls started clapping their hands with the crowd, while still giving their smiles to the ruffs.

**(Blossom:)**

**(oh-oh-woah)**

**Buttercup:**

**We're gonna die young,**

**(Bubbles:)**

**(oh-oh-woah)**

**Buttercup:**

**Let's make the most like we're gonna die young**

**Brezz:**

**Let's make the most like we're gonna die young**

Buttercup stepped to the front and started dancing to the lyrics with the girls in tow.

**Buttercup:**

**Young hearts outta minds,**

**Running 'till we out of time,**

**Wild child's looking good,**

**Livin' hard just like we should,**

**Don't care who's watching when we tearing down,**

**(Blossom:)**

**(you know)**

**Buttercup:**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch**

**(Bubbles:)**

**(for sure)**

Brezz, Blossom and Bubbles took centre stage and held hands while Buttercup went to get Butch.

**Brezz: (Blossom:)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight, (yeah)**

**Brezz: (Bubbles:)**

**Take my hand and I'll show you the wild side,**

**Like it's the last night of our lives, (a-ha)**

**Brezz:**

**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

Brezz, Blossom and Bubbles went to get their counter-parts while Buttercup sang.

**Buttercup:**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone,**

**So while your here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young,**

**Brezz: (Blossom:)**

**We're gonna die young, (oh-oh-woah)**

**Buttercup: (Bubbles:)**

**We're gonna die young, (oh-oh-woah)**

The boys know knew what the hell was happening and strarted to dance with their wives.

**Blossom and Bubbles:**

**Let's make the most like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most like we're gonna die young**

Buttercup directly pointed it on Butch and pretended to sing to him.

**Buttercup: (Brezz:)**

**Young hunk's taking shots,**

**Striping down to dirty socks,**

**Music up getting hot,**

**Kiss me give me all you got,**

**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush, (you know)**

**That magic in your pants it's making me blush, (for sure)**

Buttercup and Butch seriously blushed when she sang the last line.

**Blossom: (Brezz:)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight, (yeah)**

**Take my hand and I'll show you the wild side,**

**Like it's the last night of our lives, (a-ha)**

**We'll keep dancing 'till we die**

Bubbles did the echo while the girls were getting ready in their postions.

**Bubbles:**

**We die, we die, we die, we die**

**All:**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone,**

**So while your here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young,**

The spotlight hit Buttercup.

**Buttercup:**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,**

**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone,**

Then it hit Blossom. (With it still being on Buttercup)

**Blossom:**

**So while your here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young,**

Then on Brezz.

**Brezz: (Bubbles)**

**We're gonna die young, (oh-oh-woah)**

**We're gonna die young, (oh-oh-woah)**

Then Bubbles.

**Bubbles:**

**Let's make the most like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most like we're gonna die young**

The girls finished with a pose on the ground, while the boys akwardly stood there not knowing what to do.

They soon got off stage and went to their homes to have a little victory, if you know what I mean.

**ME: Done! ;)**

**Okay, so I was trying to log in the other day, but it wasn't working so, I got really mad, then, I realised that it I was thinking of the wrong password. ;P**

**R&R, Sorry for any mistakes, and Bye!**


	9. Change Your Life and Teenagers

"We need to make a song" A ginger haired woman announced.

"No da" A raven black haired woman said dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys, can we move on?" A golden blonde haired woman asked.

"Yeah" A light blue haired woman agreed.

The Utonium sisters.

Blossom. The ginger with rosy pink eyes.

Buttercup. The raven black with emerald green eyes.

Bubbles. The golden blonde with sky blue eyes.

And Brezz. The light blue with sunshine yellow eyes.

"Okay smart asses, what's our song?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, we got most of it so far, but Brezz hasn't 'unclassified' her bit" Blossom said looking at her youngest sister.

"I'm nearly finished it, just be patient" Brezz said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Well hurry up!" Buttercup whined.

A few minutes later, Brezz _finally_ finished her part in the song.

"Ha! Done!" Brezz yelled out showing them her paper.

"Okay, let's record it!" Bubbles said smiling, walking into the recording room with the others behind.

**Bubbles:**

**She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor**

**Her image is did torted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"**

**Buttercup:**

**No-oh-oh**

**Bubbles:**

**Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?**

**Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?**

**Blossom: (Buttercup:)**

**You're not the only one so let them criticize (oh oh oh)**

**You're untouchable when you realize (oh oh oh)**

**All: (Buttercup:)**

**Change, change your life, take it all**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all**

**Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known**

**(Become what you've always known)**

**Buttercup:**

**His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name**

**Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain**

**Bubbles:**

**No, no, no**

**Buttercup:**

**They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size**

**But they will never get to the heart you hold inside**

**Bubbles:**

**Mm, mm, mm**

**Brezz: (Blossom:)**

**You're not the only one so let them criticize (oh oh oh)**

**You're untouchable when you realize (oh oh oh)**

**All: (Brezz:)**

**Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all)**

**Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)**

**Buttercup:**

**Change, change your life, yeah, take it all**

**(Blossom:)**

**(Change your life and take it all)**

**Buttercup:**

**Change, change your life, yeah, take it all**

**(Bubbles:)**

**(Change your life and take it all)**

**Brezz:**

**You got a right to show the world**

**Something never seen**

**We wanna hear you scream out**

**You're not alone**

**Buttercup:**

**Oh, whoah**

**Oh, yeah**

**All: (Bubbles:)**

**Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)**

**We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (we're invincible)**

**Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and take it all)**

**You're gonna use it to become what you've always known**

**(Become what you've always known)**

"Alright girls, let's see if we can do better" A ginger man came in with his three brother behind him.

"Fine" Blossom huffed.

The Jojo brothers.

Brick. Ginger hair with crimson red eyes.

Butch. Jet black hair with forest green eyes.

Boomer. Dirty blonde hair with ocean blue eyes.

And Blust. Light blue hair with gold eyes.

**Boomer:**

**They're gonna clean up your looks**

**With all the lies in the books**

**To make a citizen out of you**

**Brick:**

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep an eye on you, son**

**So they can watch all the things you do**

**Butch:**

**Because the drugs never work**

**They're gonna give you a smirk**

**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

**Blust:**

**They're gonna rip up your heads,**

**Your aspirations to shreds**

**Another cog in the murder machine**

**All:**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Brick:**

**The boys and girls in the clique**

**The awful names that they stick**

**You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

**Butch:**

**But if you're troubled and hurt**

**What you got under your shirt**

**Will make them pay for the things that they did**

**All: **

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Boomer:**

**Ohhh yeah!**

**~Guitar Solo~**

**Blust:**

**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Boomer:**

**All together now!**

**Brick:**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**Butch:**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

**Blust:**

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**All:**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

"There you have it ladies" Blust said smirking coming out of the room.

"Congrats, you can sing" Brezz said, sarcasm dripping off her tounge.

"Yes, we can" Butch said, not knowing that they _didn't_ win.

"It was sarcasm idiot" Buttercup said glaring at Butch.

"It was?" Boomer asked looking at Brezz.

"No Boomer it wasn't!" Brezz said, with once more, sarcasm.

"What, I'm confused!" Boomer said shifting looks towards everyone.

"Boomer, it was sarcasm, they're messing with you" Bubbles giggled.

"Oh"

**Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ;p**

**R&R!**


	10. Macarena

**Macarena-Los Del Rio**

Six children.

All cousins.

How?

The parents are infact the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

That's how.

Anyway.

Brenda and Brandon Jojo. Parents: Blossom and Brick.

Bella and Brodie Jojo. Parents: Buttercup and Butch.

Bliss and Bless Jojo. Parents: Bubbles and Boomer.

Brenda and Bliss are twelve years old, and, are in grade seven.

While.

Brandon, Bella, Brodie and Bless are nine years old, and, are in grade four.

And, they are curently about to preform a song at the school assembly.

Brenda, has long, dark orange hair pulled un a low ponytail, with a spiked fringe going down the left of her face, covering her left, crimson red eye. She was wearing the winter school uniform, black pants, white button-up long-sleeved shirt, black jacket, with a red tie, and simple red and white sneakers.

Brandon, has longish, light orange hair pulled in a low ponytail to his mid-back, followed by a red and black cap placed backwards, over his spiked fringe, with some hair coming out of his hat, partley covering one of his light pink eyes. Wearing the winter uniform, the same thing as his sister, but, a soft pink tie and pink on his shoes instead of red.

Bella, jet black hair let loose to her mid-back, with a spiked fringe mostly covering her left, forest green eye. Wearing the same thing as her cousins, but dark green tie, and black knee-high converses.

Brodie, raven black hair spiked at the top of his head, with the same fringe as his sister, but, mostly on the right, covering his emerald green eye. Same uniform as the others, but, light green tie, with black, white and light green MVP converses.

Bliss, shaggy, golden blonde hair, spiked on the sides of head, with a spiked fringe down the left side of his face partley covering one of his sky blue eyes. Wearing the school uniform, except, in light blue, and black sneakers.

Bless, dirty blonde hair in two low ponytails, with a soft fringe covering her right ocean blue eye. Wearing the same thing, except, with the winter skirt(about knee-high, also black), and a dark blue tie, with black mary janes and white stockings.

"Now children, a special act from the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys children, other way know as the Rowdypuff Children!" The principal said into the microphone.

The kids walked onto the stage, smiling and waving to their classmates and friends.

"You guys may dance along" Brenda said into the microphone attached to her ear as the music started up.

**Brodie: (Brandon:)**

**(Ahhhh, oh)**

**ah, ah (oh)**

**Ahhhh, oh**

**Ahhhh, oh**

**Bella:**

**When I dance they call me Macarena**

**And the boys they say que soy buena**

**They all want me, they can't have me**

**So they all come and dance beside me**

A few teachers, had started dancing around with the older students, therefore, the little kids got up and danced.

**Bless:**

**Move with me, chant with me**

**And if you're good I'll take you home with me**

**Move with me, chant with me**

**And if you're good I'll take you home with me**

As soon as Brodie started to sing, he started making up random moves, in which the others started to copy him, soon on everyone.

**Brodie:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

Everyone was suprised, how someone that young could already sing in spanish.

**Bliss:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

By now, _everyone_ has got up even, the ones who hated to dance.

**Brenda:**

**Now don't you worry about my boyfriend**

**The boy who's name is Vittorino, ha**

**I don't want him, couldn't stand him**

**He was no good so I...ha ha ha**

**Bless:**

**Now come on, what was I supposed to do?**

**He was out of town and his two friends were sooo fine**

**Brandon:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Bliss:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Brodie:**

**Ahhhh, oh**

**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

**Brenda:**

**Ha ha ha**

**Brodie:**

**Ah**

**Bella:**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**Brodie:**

**Ah, ah**

**Bella:**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**Brodie&Bella:**

**Macaren, Macaren, Macaren, Macarena**

**Brandon:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Bliss:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Brodie:**

**Ahhhh, oh**

**Ahhhh, oh**

**Ahhhh, oh**

**Bless:**

**Come and find me, my name is Macarena**

**I'm always at the party**

**Con las chicas que estan buenas**

**Girls:**

**Come join me, dance with me**

**And all you fellow chant along with me**

**Bella:**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**M-m-m-macarena**

**Brodie&Bella:**

**Macaren, Macaren, Macaren, Macarena**

**Brandon:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Brodie:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Bliss:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

**Boys:**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

In the last verse, they all did the moves really fast causing no one from the crowd to catch up.

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**

**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**

**Hey Macarena**

"There you have it folks, us!" Brodie said into the mic, smirking.

"Brother!" Bella said hitting him, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Okay, don't mind the twins!" Bliss said waving his hand at the two arguing siblings.

"Thank you for coming today" Bless said smiling, using her mothers looks to make the boys sigh.

"Even though you had to" Brandon said waving his hand at the audience.

"Okay, I think we'll go now" Brenda said draging the twins backstage by the collars.

"Alright, now, the year ones would like to show us some art" The principal said causing everyone to groan.

**Finished! ;p**

**R&R**


	11. Stupid Hoe

**Stupid Hoe-Nicki Minaj**

Eight boys walked through the hall room of their school.

They were pushing poor weak kids around.

I mean, they even bully the staff.

They think they're full of themselves.

But.

There is one thing that can stop them.

The heroines of the school.

To be procise.

Their sisters.

Seven of them.

Who? Who are these heroines and villains you may ask?

The Jojo cousins.

All in the school uniform.

Black pants, white button-up shirt, black jacket, and their colour of chose tie and their chose of shoes.

The Boys/Villains.

-Brentile, age sixteen, a jade tie, with dark green and white converses. His golden blonde was put under a jade cap backwards on his head, with spiked hair partly covering his jade eyes.

-Bibly, age sixteen, twins with Brentile, a kelly green tie, with light green and black converses. His golden blond hair was the same as his brother, so you could only tell each other apart was that Bibly had kelly green eyes.

-Bliss, age sixteen, a sky blue tie, with black and dark blue thorocrafts. His golden blonde hair was spiked on the sides of his head, with a spiked finge down the left of his face covering his left sky blue eye.

-Barricade, age sixteen, a forest green tie, with black, dark green and white green osiris'. His raven black hair was spiked upwards, with a spiked fringe covering half of his eyes, emerald green in his right, and forest green in the left.

-Benjaminn, age sixteen, a violet tie, with black and light purple jordans. His shaggy, chestnut brown hair was let loose down over his face partly covering his violet eyes.

-Bradley, age fifteen, a sunshine yellow tie, with black and white thorocrafts. His light blue hair was spiked near the front of his head, with excess bits in a low ponytail reaching under his shoulders with a spiked fringe down the sides of his face partly covering his sunshine yellow eyes.

-Brandon, age fifteen, a soft pink tie, with white and pink jordans. He had a red cap placed backwards on his head with bright orange hair bits sticking out and from underneath his cap, partly covering his soft pink eyes.

-Brodie, age fifteen, a emerald green tie, with white and light green MVP converses. His raven black hair was spiked near the front of his head, with the same fringe as his brother, Barricade, covering half of his emerald green eyes.

The Girls/Heroines.

-Bailee, age sixteen, a gold tie, with white and gold sneakers. Her light blue hair was in a low ponytail to her waist, with a yellow and black beenie over and a spiked fringe down the sides of her face partly covering her gold eyes.

-Brenda, age sixteen, a deep red tie, instead of pants, a black skirt with red boots. Her dark orange hair was pulled in a low ponytail, and a spiked fringe downt her left side of her face.

-Bless, age fifteen, a ocean blue tie, wearing the same thing as Brenda, but the white stockings and black mary-janes. Her dirty blonde hair was fixed in two low ponytails with soft bangs partly covering her ocean blue eyes.

-Bella, age fifteen, a forest green tie, wearing the same thing as her twin brother, Brodie, but black and dark green MVP converses. Her jet black was let loose down to her mid-back, with the same fringe as her older(Barricade) and younger brother(Brodie), covering half of her forest green eyes.

-Banda, age fourteen, a dark purple tie, with white and black sneakers. Her chestnut brown -hair was pulled in a low ponytail, with a spiked fringe down her right side of her face.

-Bianca, age fourteen, a emerald green tie, with black, white, and different sides of green converses. Her hair was the same as her sister, Bella, but shorter to below her shoulders with a slight flip at the bottom, and the same colour eyes as her older sibling, Barricade, but reversed.

-Bonnie, age fourteen, a kelly green and jade cheked tie, with black and white converses. Her golden blonde hair was fixed in a high, messy bun, with a soft fringe down the right of her face covering her jade eyes on the right, and not her kelly green eye on the left.

Back to the story.

"Yo fella's" Bella yelled behind them, causing attention from other students.

"You may be our brothers" Bless started, with the boys turning around looking at the girls in the line taking up the whole corridor.

"But" Banda continued as they took a step forward towards them.

"You have no right to do what you do" Bianca finished looking at her oldest sibling.

"So, we have to punish you" Brenda said smirking at them.

"That would be, hmm, what do you think girls? Bailee asked looking at her cousins.

"Embarrassment" Bonnie said glaring at her twin brothers.

"Yeah!" All the girls yelled in agreement

**Brenda:**

**I get it cracking like a bad back**

**Bitch talking she the queen, when she looking like a lab rat**

**I'm Angelina, you Jennifer**

**Come on bitch, you see where Brad at**

Brenda then walked up to her younger brother, and slapped him on the face right in front of the the kids in the hall.

**Bless:**

**Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**

**You can suck my dizink is you take this jizzes**

**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses**

**Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business**

Bless saw what Brenda did, but though it was a bit mean, so, instead she walked up Bliss, and pushed him down on the floor, causing everyone to laugh.

**Bella:**

**Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin' but I ain't a stuntman**

**Yes I'm rockin' Jordans but I ain't a jumpman**

**Bitches play the back cause they know I'm the front man**

**Put me on the dollar cause I'm who they trust in**

Bella walked up to her twin, and took both of Brenda's and Bless' idea by slapping him, then pushing him onto the floor with Bliss.

**Bianca:**

**Ayo SB, what's the fucks good?**

**We ship platinum, them bitches are shipping wood**

**Them nappy headed hoes but my kitchen good**

**I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish**

**A bitch would**

Bianca did the same as her sister, and walked up to Barricade and slapped him and pushed him leaing over him so he didn't get up.

**Bailee: (Bonnie:)**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

She walked to her younger sibling, turned him around, and kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall on his face.

**Banda:**

**Look bubbles go back to your habitat**

**MJ gone and I ain't having that**

**How you gon' be the stunt double to the nigga monkey**

**Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky**

Banda walked up to Ben, grabbed his arm and slide him onto the floor with the other boys.

**Bonnie:**

**Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches**

**You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes**

**You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses**

**Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business**

Bonnie walked behind the twins, and dacked them showing their matching dark green boxers.

**Bella:**

**Cause I pull up in that Porsche but it ain't De Rossi**

**Pretty bitches only can get in my posse**

**Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski**

**But no relation to Roman Polanski**

**Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP**

**Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?**

**Bianca:**

**Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink**

**Cause these hoes so busted**

**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**

**And I don't want custody**

**Hoes so busted**

**Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons**

**And I don't want custody**

**Brenda: (Bless:)**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)**

**Bailee:**

**If you cute then the crew can roll**

**If you sexy eat my cooca raw**

**Put ya cape on, you a super hoe**

**2012, I'm at the superbowl**

**Banda:**

**Stupid hoes is my enemy**

**Stupid hoes is so whack**

**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**

**Then she coulda probably came back**

By now, all the boys were some how tied up in ropes, and most of the school(even staff) had come into the halls, cheering the girls on.

**Bella:**

**Stupid hoes is my enemy**

**Stupid hoes is so whack**

**Stupid hoe shoulda befriended me**

**Then she coulda probably came back**

**Bless:**

**You're a stupid hoe**

**Brenda:**

**You're a stupid hoe**

**Bailee:**

**You're a stupid hoe**

**Bonnie&Bianca:**

**And I ain't hit that note,**

**But, fuck you stupid hoe**

**Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe**

**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**

**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**

**I said fuck a stupid hoe,**

**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**

**I said fuck a stupid hoe**

**Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe**

**All:**

**I am the female Weezy...**

All the girls puped their fists in the air causing as huge waves of their signature colours exploding in the air.

"O-okay, sisters, we give up" Brandon said putting his hands in the air.

"Yes, you do" Brenda said in response.

**Done.**

**I wasn't sure what song to actually do, so I just did this.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R ;p**


	12. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Okay, so one-shot for the song 'I Wont Say I'm In Love', from Hercules.**

**I don't own the song or the Powerpuff Girls.**

**Enjoy!**

Two blonde and brown haired woman walked through the halls of their school, All the kids had just left, and they were told to meet at the gym for their other two sisters.

The blondes name was Bubbles. She had golden blonde hair tied in two low ponytail down her sides with a fringe down the sides of her face partly covering her sky blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt to her knees, with a light blue, long-sleeved, button-up shirt as well as white and light blue sneakers.

The brown haired one was Bunny. She had chestnut brown hair fixed up in a messy buny with a spiked fringe covering half of her violet eyes. She was wearing black shorts, a violet short-sleeved shirt, with white and light purple converses.

As they reached the gym, their two sisters, Blossom and Buttercup were already there.

Blossom had bright orange hair to her waist, in a high ponytail with bangs partly covering her soft pink eyes. She was wearing a deep pink skirt, a white blouse with white and red sneakers.

Buttercup had jet black hair reaching to her mid-back, it was let loos with a spiked fringe partly covering her emerald green eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a bright green long-sleeved shirt under a black leather jacket, with white and dark green converses.

When they reached them, they saw Buttercup looking over at something. Or someone. Bubbles and Bunny looked over to see her staring at one of the bad-boys of the school.

Butch Jojo.

One of the former ex-villains, the Rowdyruff Boys.

They're the counter parts of the puffs, he had three siblings.

Brick, Boomer and Blitz.

Then they saw Blossom nudging Buttercup but she didn't pay attention.

"Hey BC, you like him" Bunny smirked, that caused her attention.

"I do not" She denined.

"Pa-lease, you obviously do" Blossom said, as Bubbles giggled.

**Buttercup-Bold.**

**Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny-****Bold Underlined.**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

**Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

The three spun Buttercup over to look at Butch right at the moment he smiled at his brothers, showing his shining teeth.

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you****(Oh, no)**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**You swoon, you sigh**

**why deny it, uh-oh**

**It's too cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

Buttercup turned away from Butch, crossing her arms in the process.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

Buttercup looked oer at Butch, just as he took his shirt off to reveal his six-pack. As he did this, she still continued to sing but stared at him as he streached showing her his full chest.

**Whoa, no chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

Buttercup the realised she was staring at Butch as turned away looking at her sisters, already walking off.

**This scene won't play,**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**You're doin' flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**She won't say she's in love**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

**Girl, don't be proud**

**It's okay you're in love**

**Oh-ohhhhh**

**At least out loud,**

**I wont say I'm in love**

Buttercup sat down, smiling as she looked down at the ground.

"At least out loud?" Bubbles questioned as the other girls giggled.

"Bubbles, it means she does like him!" Blossom exclaimed as the three girls giggled along while they didn't know that Butch came over.

"Hey ladies, what's so funny?" He questioned - his shirt still off - as the girl stopped and looked at him. Buttercup blushing during the time.

"Nothing" Bunny said as Blossom nudged them out, leaving Buttercup and Butch there staring at each other.

"Umm, why do you have your shirt off?" Buttercup asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, I was gonna take a shower" Butch smiled, slowly leaning down to her level, their lips almost touching.

"Then why aren't you?" Buttercup asked, slowly leaning back but Butch grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Because, why not ask the sexiest thing on Earth, aside from me, to join me?" Butch smirked as he saw her blush like fuck.

"W-wha...?" Buttercup tried to say but Butch cut her off by slamming his lips on hers.

**Done!**

**What ya think?**

**Read and Review.**

**Actually review!**


	13. Headlights

**Headlights-Eminen Feat. Nate Ruess (Full version)**

The Jojo's.

Three of the most famous families alive.

Consisting of...

Brick, Blossom, Brenda and Brandon as one family.

Butch, Buttercup, Barricade, Bella, Brodie and Biance as another family.

Boomer, Bubbles, Bliss and Bless as the last family.

They were currently going around England on their Trio Tour.

Trio being one of their song that they all sing together.

But, our focus is on the second family.

The Green Jojo's.

Butch and Buttercup had recently had a major fight.

And they haven't got over it yet.

So.

Being the two 'mans' of the family, they had to do something.

Why not create a song showing what it really means?

And, they're going to sing it right now.

Brodie and Bella were supposed to sing one of their songs.

But, Bella knew of their plan and let Barricade and her twin brother go instead.

As the lights dimmed, two boys walked onto the stage. They looked like twin except one was bigger.

Barricade.

The bigger/older one.

Raven black hair, naturally spiked up like his father was(and still is).

He has two eye colours. Emerald green taking in his right eye. And forest green in his right.

He was wearing black jeans, a dark green, shirt-sleeved shirt with black and light green MVP converses.

Brodie.

The smaller/younger one.

His hair much like his brother's, but shorter.

He has just emerald green eyes.

He was wearing black jeans with dark green suspenders, a light green short-sleeved, a black leather jacket with black, white and light green osiris'.

The crowd cheered and hollered as they were excited of a new song that no one had actually heard.

**(I've changed a few words, pretend the words say in the song. Where it says 'Kinns', it means Brodie because his actual name is Brodie-Kinns, so, yeah.)**

**Brodie:**

**Mum, I know I let you down**

**And though you say the days are happy**

**Why is the power off, and I'm fucked up?**

**And, Mum, I know he's not around**

**But don't you place the blame on me**

**As you pour yourself another drink, yeah.**

The light soon were bright changing between different colours. Red, dark green, dark blue, pink, light green, light blue, yellow, orange, and so on. He stepped closer to the crowd, making hand movements from his left hand as his right hand help his microphone.

**I guess we are who we are**

**Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on**

**Maybe we took this too far**

Then, the lights blasted, going off everywhere as Barricade stepped beside his brother, singing towards the crowd as Buttercup and Butch went backstage to see clearly what they were doing.

**Barricade:**

**I went in headfirst**

**Never thinking about who what I said hurt, in what verse**

**My mum probably got it the worst**

**The brunt of it, but as stubborn as we are**

**Did I take it too far?**

**"Cleaning Out My Closet" and all them other songs**

**But regardless I don't hate you 'cause, Ma,**

**You're still beautiful to me, 'cause you're my mum**

**Though far be it from you to be calm, our house was Vietnam**

**Desert Storm and both of us put together can form an atomic bomb equivalent to Chemical warfare**

**And forever we can drag this on and on**

**But, agree to disagree**

**That gift from me up under the Christmas tree don't mean shit to me**

**You're kicking me out? It's 15 degrees and it's Christmas Eve (little prick just leave)**

**Ma, let me grab my fucking coat, anything to have each other's goats**

**Why we always at each other's throats?**

**Especially when dad, he fucked us both**

**We're in the same fucking boat, you'd think that it'd make us close (nope)**

**Further away it drove us, but together headlights shine, a car full of belongings**

**Still got a ways to go, back to grandma's house it's straight up the road**

**And I was the man of the house, the oldest, so my shoulders carried the weight of the load**

**Then Kinns got taken away by the state at eight years old,**

**And that's when I realized you were sick and it wasn't fixable or changeable**

**And to this day we remained estranged and I hate it though, but.**

Then, Buttercup and Butch realised that the song was for them. But, they still didn't face each other, they just stood there until Barricade brang them onto the stage, with the rest of the gand wondering what the fuck they were doing.

**Brodie:**

**I guess we are who we are**

**Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on**

**Maybe we took this too far**

**Barricade:**

**'Cause to this day we remain estranged and I hate it though**

**'Cause you ain't even get to witness your grand babies grow**

**But I'm sorry, Mama, for "Cleaning Out My Closet", at the time I was angry**

**Rightfully maybe so, never meant that far to take it though,**

**'cause now I know it's not your fault, and I'm not making jokes**

**That song I no longer play at shows and I cringe every time it's on the radio**

**And I think of Brodie being placed in a home**

**And all the medicine you fed us**

**And how I just wanted you to taste your own,**

**But now the medications taken over**

**And your mental state's deteriorating slow**

**And I'm way too old to cry, the shit is painful though**

**But, Ma, I forgive you, so does Brodie, yo**

**All you did, all you said, you did your best to raise us both**

**Foster care, that cross you bear, few may be as heavy as yours**

**But I love you, Debbie Mathers, oh, what a tangled web we have,**

**'cause one thing I never asked was**

**Where the fuck my deadbeat dad was**

**Fuck it, I guess he had trouble keeping up with every address**

**But I'd have flipped every mattress, every rock and desert cactus**

**Own a collection of maps and followed my kids to the edge of the atlas**

**Someone ever moved them from me? That you coulda bet your asses**

**If I had to come down the chimney dressed as Santa, kidnap them**

**And although one has only met their grandma once**

**You pulled up in our drive one night as we were leaving to get some hamburgers**

**Me, her and Kinns, we introduced you, hugged you**

**And as you left I had this overwhelming sadness come over me**

**As we pulled off to go our separate paths,**

**And I saw your headlights as I looked back**

**And I'm mad I didn't get the chance to thank you for being my Mum and my Dad**

**So, Mum, please accept this as a tribute I wrote this on the jet**

**I guess I had to get this off my chest,**

**I hope I get the chance to lay it before I'm dead**

**The stewardess said to fasten my seatbelt, I guess we're crashing**

**So if I'm not dreaming, I hope you get this message that I'll always love you from afar**

**'Cause you're my Ma**

As Barricade finished up, he smilied at his two parents. Buttercup first. Then Butch. He brang them over to Brodie as he started his verse, making them all hold hands as the Bella, with Bianca in her arms, smilied as they saw their parents smiling. At each other.

**Brodie:**

**I guess we are who we are**

**Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on**

**Maybe we took this too far**

**Brodie: (Barricade:)**

**I want a new life (start over)**

**One without a cause (clean slate)**

**So I'm coming home tonight (yeah)**

**Well, no matter what the cost**

**And if the plane goes down**

**Or if the crew can't wake me up**

**Well, just know that I'm alright**

**I was not afraid to die**

**Oh, even if there's songs to sing**

**Well, my children will carry me**

**Just know that I'm alright**

**I was not afraid to die**

**Because I put my faith in my little girls**

**So I never say, "Goodbye, cruel world."**

**Just know that I'm alright**

**I am not afraid to die**

**Brodie:**

**I guess we are who we are**

**Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on**

**Maybe we took this too far**

As they finished, the whole crowd burst with excitment as the green walked off stage, still with their hands connected.

But as soon as they were backstage, Buttercup slapped Barricade on the back of the head.

"Ow, mum, what was that for?!" Barricade yelled as the two adult's laughed.

"You taught you brother how to swear, nice going!" Buttercup replied, answering his question as Butch and her hugged their children.

"Thank you" Butch said, smiling at his two boys.

**Read and Review.**


End file.
